Talk:List of Bakugan
Unreferenced Bakuneon Bakugan I haven't found these Bakugan types anywhere so I'm considering them unofficial: * Abis Omega * Altair * Atmos * Elico * Freezer * Hades * Mega Brontes * Stug * Vandarus * Verias * Viper Helios (there's just a "Helios") * Vulcan * Wilda * Wired Please can we have a link where you found them? Thanks! --koイsuru (talk) 15:13, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Alhough I don't want to give the link to you, I still need to.... By bakuexpert Don't be so excited when you see those pictures... By Bakuexpert Here is the link... http://www.bakugan.com/mycollection/?section=bakugan I want to...... I've seen a Triacosaurus; it's a Bakugan Trap, it's separate from Nemus. --koイsuru (talk) 10:33, 3 April 2009 (UTC) I've checked the link, they're all there. However, there is no specific indication that they are in the Bakuneon series (the Bakuneon series include only Bakugan actually sold in the game, i.e. in real life) - the most I can make out of it is that they're just anime-only. And FYI, I'm not a twelve-year-old to be excited of pictures of Bakugan... I'm a teenager. --koイsuru (talk) 10:48, 3 April 2009 (UTC) If they are anime-only, why do they have real toy pictures? I want to talk about the triacosaurus.... Are you talking about this? unreleased bakugan Fencer, Foxbat, Spindle, Alpha Hydranoid, Mega Brontes, Primo Vulcan, and Alpha Percival have not been released G power caps? Are these based on highest recorded?Mattwo 23:10, 31 July 2009 (UTC) : I don't know, but I think it was based on the original Bakugan list here. –koisuru User koisuru 10:59, 1 August 2009 (UTC) is the clayf g-power cap corect as i have seen one at 590G I have a Darkus Wormquake that has 390 G s but here it stands that it has 400 Gs. Does anybody know Wormquake has 400 or 390 Gs? Terinuva :The highest has 400Gs.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 14:21, November 24, 2009 (UTC) But there is some dude on Youtube that has an Aqua Wormquake with 560Gs.Terinuva ::Then change it.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 05:23, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Set Name BakuTriad is the new name for those starters and BakuBoost is for the booster pack. They're not the set names. Bakuexpert (talk) 15:27, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Should Flare Dragaon and Destroy Munikis be inserted here? ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Processing the revival of the Audio Weapon System.]] 22:58, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :Yes.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 23:31, July 16, 2010 (UTC) New Layout? I think when this page was first created, it made sense to list what set the characters came in as well as G powers. Now that so many have been released in different waves, it is confusing to tell what exactly is going on with the page. There is also reference to the "game" but now there is more than 1 game that could refer to. I suggest listing the Bakugan in ABC order, and then putting whatever information we would like about them on their page, with a minimum of whether they are in the anime, marble form, DS or similar games, or Dimensions. I know there is a place just for Dimensions, but we should at least say whether they are able to be entered there from the main Bakugan list. So, it would list Bakugan, Gear and traps. Should it also include the gauntlet and meter since they affect the outcome of the game if you are playing live against another player? Please give me your thoughts on this. I am working on a mock up of what it could look like to see if it is easier to navigate. I don't know the anime characters, so I would need someone to fill in the blanks for me there. And I think with all the people we have on here, we should be able to get pictures of each from the anime, the marble closed and open, and from Dimensions. I don't know about the anime part of it, but if there is a way to capture that, it would be awesome. This is the second most visited page on our site. Second only to the main page, so impact-wise we would be doing something that would help out a lot of people. Thoughts - Comments - Concerns???? TC - You may only be one person in the world, but you may also be the world to one person. (talk) (talk) 14:56, September 20, 2010 (UTC) triple horn, white?? help?! my son is looking for a white triple horn bakugan, can anyone help me by telling me its actual name?? thank you! :Can you give us more of an idea on what it looks like? Dark[[User Talk:DarkusMaster|us''Ma]]ster 15:47, October 30, 2010 (UTC) :I think its a Haos Helix Dragonoid :GaiaDrago:DOWN WITH MY OLD SIG (talk) 15:50, October 30, 2010 (UTC) I like bakugan very much but do someone now is this all bakugans in the world?